Mijit
"AH'M MIJIT. I'M ALSO THE 300TH CHARACTER IN THIS SHOW." ~ Mijit introducing himself to Toy-Toy Ninja Man in Super Battle Bros: Splashfest. Mijit is a footless dwarf from the South Dimension. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, particularly in Super Battle Bros. Appearance Mijit wears a vibrant blue shirt & dark blue shorts. He has light skin, brown hair, & green eyes. He is mainly characterized by his red, white, & blue hat, as well as his short stature. He has no lower legs or feet whatsoever, just nubs. Nubs of doom. History Mijit is a resident of the South Dimension, one of the 4 Compass Dimensions, which each only go one way. Mijit's lack of lower legs & feet comes from genetic complications, which he has had his entire life. Fortunately, at a young age, he discovered a special hat that gave him the powers of gravity, making his dwarfism much less of a problem. Mijit joined the Super Battle Bros. Tournament on June 24th, 2018. Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda was at a graduation party for one of his cousins next door during this as a great battle had commenced in his pool. While Mijit was there, he had witnessed the first fusion of Shadow Mike Gamey Gee, & wanted to learn that kind of power for himself. Mijit would partake in another Super Battle Bros. Tournament on August 5th, where he initially challenged Toy-Toy Ninja Man to a battle, but both were cut off by the sudden arrival of the Sith Apprentice, Darth Ignotis, who ended up fighting Toy-Toy & Frogman. Mijit would remain on the sidelines for most of the tournament, trying to be careful not to pick an opponent who was too strong for him to handle. Shadow Mike would use their dark powers to turn the pool water black, which upset Mijit. He exclaimed, "Oh great, everything's black!" Ignotis hastily responded with, "HEY! THAT'S RACIST!" & used a Force Push to defeat him. Mijit would lose his hat temporarily & sank to the shadowy depths. He would regain consciousness later on & left. Mijit would return to the Ledda Residence on September 1st for yet another tournament. At this point in time, he had finally learned how to fuse with someone else, & did so with Patriot Man, becoming Patriot Mijit. However, they burst into laughter while trying to introduce themselves to Ultraman, since Pat could not take Mijit's voice seriously. Patriot Mijit would only fight one opponent during the tournament; Bullet Man. They used their fireworks attack on him, but he countered with a Gold Bomb, causing a humongous explosion. Patriot Mijit was only slightly injured, however, but they realized that the fusion had been undone by Bullet Man's attack, so they fled the scene unseen. On August 24th, Mijit came back to the Ledda Residence for the biggest tournament of them all, counting 26 combatants in total. However, Mijit was not seen fighting anybody, but he was included nonetheless. He didn't do much during the battle, though he did inform Jack Jarren who Capitalism Man was (the ruler of the South Dimension). When Claw-Machine Man summoned a giant mechanical claw from a portal in the sky, almost all of the combatants got out of the pool, but Mijit just sat & watched. In the meantime, Hallows Ghoul & the Nasty Patty would duke it out before the claw was ultimately destroyed by Ultraman & Pepsi Man. Currently, Mijit resides at his home in the South Dimension. Personality Mijit is incredibly goofy. His voice alone makes him unable to be taken seriously by his fellow peers. He is somewhat lazy, always relying on his special powers to win a fight instead of using his physical abilities. As hard as he tries, he can't seem to succeed. This motivates him to learn new techniques over time, but often forgets to do so & lounges at home instead. However, he is not a complete idiot, as he can tell when there is a task that he knows he can't accomplish. This is why during the 47th Battle Bros. Tournament, even though he wanted to fight the other combatants, he realized most of them were too strong, like Claw-Machine Man, Hallows Ghoul & the Nasty Patty. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Because he can't work on exercising his legs, Mijit can only make his upper body & arms stronger. Though he is quite strong, he is definitely not of the highest tier on the SBB roster. His maximum strength is unknown. Invulnerability: Mijit is surprisingly durable. While fused with Patriot Man, he barely flinched when Bullet Man's Gold Bomb exploded at point blank in his face. However, he was not at his normal state in that form, so his maximum durability is unknown. Double Boost: Mijit can increase his physical abilities by uttering the words "Double Boost". This increases his strength, durability, stamina, & speed, though he is still not very quick compared to other Superhumans. Special Powers Gyrokinesis: Mjit's hat has granted him the powers of gravity, but he cannot use them at a cosmic level. * Levitation: Because he has no feet, Mijit has a hard time standing up. Fortunately, his gyrokinesis allows him to levitate in the air, so he has no need to balance. * Grave Suppression: If he places his hat onto his opponent's head, Mijit can force them to (literally) come down to his level. He does this by concentrating on their gravity, moving their body downwards against their will. Take the hat off of them, & the effects of the attack are undone. Fusion: Mijit is capable of fusing with another person. He has only done this once before with Patriot Man, though his exact method of fusion is unknown. Weaknesses Mijit has very little strategy when it comes to fighting. Though he may have some unique abilities at his disposal, he often forgets to use them, & he can easily be distracted. Trivia * His name is a misspelling of the word midget. * His theme song is a distorted version of "Underground Theme" from Super Mario All-Stars. * He claims to be the 300th character to appear in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, though it is likely that he's wrong. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Extradimensionals Category:South Dimensionals Category:Dwarves Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Male Category:Weirdos Category:Idiots Category:SBB Participants